


Shadow

by PassingMemories



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassingMemories/pseuds/PassingMemories
Summary: Roxas is stuck inside of Sora's heart. Growing paranoid over time, he thinks that he may not be entirely alone...





	Shadow

Roxas was laying down on the soft tendril's of darkness poking out of the black ground beneath him. It was shaped much like grass and even felt like it.

It was like a false illusion that he was in the real world, which he was most certainly not.

He was here, in Sora's heart, stuck for perhaps an eternity.

You'd think it'd actually be much brighter here at least...

The blond let out a soft sigh, arm's behind his head as he lay there, staring up at the black abyss as he listened too the outside world he'd never be in anymore.

Currently, Sora and his two friends, Riku and Kairi we're enjoying a day at the beach togather.

It must have been so bright and warm…

He wished that he could feel the sun on his skin, the soft warm sand on his feet.

He'd already forgotten all those feelings.

''Wish that I could go too the beach.'' Roxas grumbled too himself before letting out another sigh, far more frustrated than the last one.

It was useless.

It was only him here… even if their was someone in here with him which he highly doubted, their was no way they could get him out of here… it seemed as though Sora couldn't hear him either, as he had tried many times too reach the brunet.

If only he could, since he knew Sora was one of the very few people out there too actually care for him, and would no doubt find a way too get him out if he only knew how.

No… who was he kidding? Sora had most likely forgotten all about him by now just like the others had too. Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

''It's always so bright where ever Sora is.'' Roxas said aloud to the black void, for no one to hear but myself.

He honestly… really envied Sora. The other boy was always smiling and laughing, and when he wasn't which was very rare, he at least had his friends too cheer him up which of course, the blond didn't have.

Sora had friends, and parent's, a whole family...

People that cared about him.

Sora was out there, free too do whatever he wanted. He had the whole world too explore and everything else at his fingertips, unlike himself.

The blond was stuck here in complete darkness, with nothing. He had been for quite a while, in fact he wasn't even sure how much time had passed exactly.

Years probably, he's surprised that he hasn't gone insane yet with nothing too do.

While… he could sleep, and listen too everything happening around Sora, but that was really it.

No beach, no skateboard… not even a single sea salt ice-cream.

He really missed those.

Of course, ever since he was trapped here 'where he belonged' he no longer felt the need for regular human necessities, so the ice-cream would be nothing more than comfort really, but still.

All and all, it just simply wasn't fair, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Roxas stood up, thinking of wandering around a bit even if their was no point too it, until he felt a sudden odd shiver run up his spine.

He froze.

The blond knew that the same shiver had happened too him plenty of times since he got here, as it often does throughout the day and night that he was conscious, he's gotten quite used to it too in fact.

Although, it's been happening more and more lately, that it irked him.

Whenever it happened he was far more paranoid then he usually was, as lately he felt as though something in the shadows was, and had been for a very long while now, watching him.

It scares him, as Roxas knows that he's completely alone here.

So what, or who… could it be?

''Let's go sit in the shade Sora!'' The blond suddenly heard Sora's friend Kairi say.

''Okay!'' The bubbly brunet said back with a wide grin, following his two friends over too a palm tree.

As soon as Sora sat down with his friends at the bottom of it in the sand, the blondes whole body turned colder.

Shivering almost violently from the sudden drop of temperature, Roxas scowled, already missing the warmth of the sun.

Swallowing nervously then, the blond tried too dismiss his foolish anxiety that something was there and remembered how too move his feet.

He took a single step forward, only too gasp aloud into the darkness around him as two hand's suddenly appeared from behind him and slid down his chest.

Roxas panicked, before growing confused when the arms enveloped him in a hug.

It was… really warm.

''Didn't scare you did i?'' The blond heard a familiar voice say and chuckle from behind him.

All of the blondes worries seemed too melt straight away then.

''No.'' The blond faked back.

It was him, the one person that did care about him, as he did for the other.

''Yeah right.'' The red head grinned.

''Axel'' Roxas said into the darkness, needing too assure himself that it was really him as he couldn't see the red head.

''The one and only.'' Axel said.

A smile widened on the blondes lips.

He felt so alone most of the time, but he guessed that he was never truly alone, not with Axel here, and he knew he'd always be there for him, he said so himself...

Roxas heard him chuckle behind him.

''Feeling lonely?'' He asked.

''I guess you can say that''

''You wish you could be there with all of them, at the beach.'' He clarified.

''Yeah...'' Roxas breathed as he felt Axel rest his chin on top of his head.

I miss you

''You know you still have me... Right?'' He asked then, surprisingly sounding unsure.

''Of course'' The blond smiled.

''I'll never leave you'' He reminded the blond and placed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

His smile brightened. ''Thank you...'' Roxas said and closed his eyes.

Insane or not, he could even be seeing things… Axel just couldn't be here, he just couldn't be… but he was better off believing that he was.


End file.
